Jealousy
by Enfance
Summary: "No es un buen momento para la pareja greco-danesa. Menos si acaban de discutir y quedan atrapadas en el estúpido ascensor de su edificio." •MegaraxAriel•


**•Disclaimer:** _Little Mermaid_ no me pertenece, ni _Hercules_ , tampoco lo hace la imagen de portada.  
 **•Fandom:** _Little Mermaid & Hercules._ **•Pairing's:** Megara/Ariel.  
 **•Advertencias:** AU, fem!slash.  
 **•Summary:** _"No es un buen momento para la pareja greco-danesa. Menos si acaban de discutir y quedan atrapadas en el estúpido ascensor de su edificio."_

* * *

 **Jealousy**

No pensaba disculparse, si aquello rondaba por la mente de la otra muchacha. ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa de que Megara se atreviese a tener tanta confianza con Hércules? Le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar de tal forma (no todos los días se tiene celos de tu propio tío), sin embargo, sabía de los sentimientos que antiguamente la castaña había tenido con el hombre de rizos, y aquel pensamiento le asaltó junto con la duda mientras volvían al departamento que ambas compartían.

Megara, por su parte, se mantenía con expresión de seriedad, aunque por dentro estuviese fastidiada de la falta de cariño de la usualmente dulce Ariel. Le irritaba saber que la razón era su anterior enamoramiento con el pariente de la misma, ¿no le bastaba a la pelirroja ser la dueña actual de su corazón? ¿Todos esos meses conviviendo (sin contar los dos años en los que se habían enamorado sin confesarse aún) no eran suficiente para que la contraria despejase sus temores?

La mujer de altura ligeramente más alta y cabellera castaña carraspeó, envolviendo los hombros de su pareja con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Podemos cenar spaghetti si quieres —dijo Megara, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta de la más baja. Ariel seguía encaprichada en mostrar un puchero enojado y en fruncir las cejas. Se separó de la de ojos violetas al estar frente al ascensor del edificio, soltándose bruscamente.

En la imaginación de Ariel, el abrazo de Megara tenía otros fines además de darle calor y afecto: quería imaginarse que el cuerpo de la pelirroja era similar al de su pariente Hércules, y así poder fantasear que lo abrazaba a él. A cada minuto que pasaba, más convencida estaba que la otra seguía enamorada de su tío, y por esa razón estaba con ella: para sacarle celos al muchacho.

La castaña, mientras su pareja navegaba en pensamientos melancólicos, se estaba comenzando a enfurecer por el frío trato que recibía. Ingresó también al ascensor conteniendo sus ganas de insultar la hora en la que habían decidido aceptar la inocente invitación de Hércules para ir a conocer a su prometida Aurora, ¡prometida! Ariel debía estar loca si creía que ella aún se moría por ese sujeto hecho de músculos cuyo corazón ya lo poseía alguien más.

El dedo índice de la más alta presionó el dígito numérico que correspondía a su piso, y esperó, un poco alejada de la triste pelirroja. El ascensor emitió un ruido y comenzó a funcionar durante unos cinco segundos, hasta que interrumpió su andar con un chirrido doloroso al oído. Megara alzó una ceja, Ariel observó con su característica curiosidad el interior del ascensor, queriendo hallar ahí la explicación de por qué no se movían.

—¡Señoritas! ¡Perdonen el inconveniente! —escucharon la voz de Gepetto, el anciano limpiador del edificio—. El dueño Adam estará aquí lo más pronto posible para ayudar a reparar el ascensor, ¡les suplico que guarden la calma y esperen con paciencia! —tras la última frase, se oyó un sonido parecido al que producían los zapatos del viejito al caminar.

Ariel echó un resoplido, apartándose el flequillo carmín de la cara; Megara se volteó a mirarla.

—Parece que estaremos aquí bastante. No creo que luego tengamos tiempo para hacer spaghetti —bromeó con su clásica sonrisa sensual, el gesto hizo ruborizar a Ariel, quien pretendía estar enfadada el mayor período posible de horas—. ¿No vas a contestarme en toda la noche? —interrogó la griega.

Por supuesto, la danesa no respondió. Aquello amargó más a la otra, que se masajeó la frente, suplicando al cielo que le otorgase calma para tratar a su posesiva novia.

—Eres muy tierna cuando estás celosa, pero hoy no es el caso —suspiró Megara, acercándose a la contraria unos pasos—. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de asesinar mentalmente a Hércules y entender de una vez por todas que ya no siento nada por él más que amistad? —inquirió con tono irónico, y sonrojó de nuevo a la menor, quien observó a su pareja con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues no lo parecía cuando estabas sometiendo a Aurora a preguntas para saber si merecía a Hércules o no —espetó la pelirroja.

—Hércules es mi mejor amigo, ¿esperabas que confiara su amor en cualquier desconocida? —replicó con voz venenosa Megara.

Los rostros de ambas mujeres se rozaban de tanta cercanía al estar en una batalla verbal que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder: Ariel, debido a su terquedad propia de una niña; Megara, porque sabía que no había hecho nada malo y no dudaba del amor que le profesaba a la contraria, aún si esta lo hacía.

—Te amo —soltó la castaña, sorprendiendo tanto a la danesa que esta quedó sin habla—. Haces que pierda la cabeza y al mismo tiempo eres mi cable a tierra, jamás pensé en enamorarme así de una chica —un costado del labio de la oji-violeta se arrugó—. Hércules debería estar celoso de ti y no al revés, ¿sabes?

El ceño fruncido de Ariel aflojó y una sonrisa alegre floreció en los labios de la misma, quien se tiró a los brazos de Megara. No era cotidiano escuchar a esta decir palabras dulces, por lo general aquel puesto pertenecía a la romántica pelirroja, quien avergonzaba a la castaña con comentarios adorables, sin importarle si estaban en zona pública o no. Ariel besó con suavidad a la otra, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la griega. Tras separarse, juntó ambas frentes y miró con ojos brillantes a Megara.

—Perdón por ser tan celosa, Meg. Es que tengo mucho miedo de que algún día decidas alejarte de mí y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo —expresó la danesa, enrojeciendo la cara asimétrica de la griega.

Un ruido las hizo exaltarse, aunque no se alejaron la una de la otra. El rostro del señor Gepetto les obsequió una sonrisa después de que el ascensor volviese a abrir sus puertas, ruborizando todavía más a la pudorosa castaña, quien solo hacía muestras de afecto cuando estaban a solas. Ariel, sin embargo, no se contenía en abrazarla o besarla, y tampoco lo hizo en aquel momento.

Megara agradeció mentalmente el que Gepetto no fuese prejuicioso, y no hiciera ningún comentario homofóbico al respeto. Realmente era un ancianito adorable, se merecía todo el cariño que recibía de parte de todos los que vivían en aquellos departamentos. Ambas chicas salieron, aún cogidas de la mano.

Y, aunque no cenaron spaghetti esa noche, Ariel pidió disculpas a Megara con su infantil comportamiento y le compensó con una sesión de palomitas de maíz y comedias románticas hasta que las dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora:** _Afjhlsj, no pude evitar escribir un fic de estas dos tras hallarme unos bonitos fan-arts y leer de ellas en el fandom angloparlante. ¿Cómo es que nadie escribió Megariel en español? ¡Injusticia! Las ship's de crossover merecen más amor~ Si te gustó esta pairing y acabas de descubrirla, podrías dejarme un review agradeciéndome o maldiciéndome por eso. (?)_

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
